


Model Behavior

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [26]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Can I…” He tilted his head a little. Was she a runaway bride? Was she in trouble? “Can I help you, miss?”“I’m sorry to bother you,” The woman said, glancing at the hose Buck had been rolling up. The hose had come undone when Buck stepped away from it. “But um...there’s a fork in my head.”---Or, while doing some chores at that station, Buck comes across a patient with an unbelievable injury.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 9
Kudos: 359





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buck is just rolling up one of the hoses when he feels a presence behind him. He turns and is stunned to see an insanely beautiful bride. Only thing is she looks really upset and then Buck is alarmed when she says "I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a fork in my head." Sure enough there is a utensil embedded in the back of the woman's head. Turns out she's a model and something exploded at craft services as she walked past. Chaos and Eddie falling deeper at seeing Buck's tenderness

"Excuse me?” Buck looked up from the hose that he had just perfectly rolled up. It had taken him a few tries because Bobby had a new system of rolling up the hoses and Buck wanted to do it right. Sometimes, he still felt like he needed to prove himself to Bobby, even though Bobby assured him that everything was in the past. 

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he straightened up. There was a woman standing there, in a full wedding gown. And it wasn’t a subtle wedding gown. This was a full gown with embellishments all over the bust and a big skirt. She was even wearing a tiara, making her look like a princess. Even without the massive and beautiful dress, the woman was gorgeous. Of course, Buck wouldn’t say that out loud, since his boyfriend was somewhere in the station and had a tiny jealous streak (okay it wasn’t tiny, but Buck said it was to not annoy Eddie).

“Can I…” He tilted his head a little. Was she a runaway bride? Was she in trouble? “Can I help you, miss?”

“I’m sorry to bother you,” The woman said, glancing at the hose Buck had been rolling up. The hose had come undone when Buck stepped away from it. “But um...there’s a fork in my head.” Buck’s eyes went wide as she turned her head. Sure enough, protruding from the back of her skull was a single salad fork, shining in the sunlight. He could also see blood trickling down from the utensil. She stumbled a little and Buck leapt forward, catching her before her legs gave out.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” He assured her. He gently helped her sit down making sure he didn’t jostle her or the utensil in her head. He reached for the radio, glad that Bobby made them wear it even in the station. “Hen, Chim, can you come over to the trucks? We have a bit of a situation over here.”

“I’m sorry,” The woman said, regret on her face. “We were doing a photoshoot nearby and the photographer and the other model got into it and stuff just started flying.”

“It’s alright,” Buck said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Hen suddenly appeared in front of him, about to say something, when she noticed Buck sitting on the floor with the woman. “A little help here?” 

“Let me get the bags,” Hen said, jogging off towards the ambulance. The woman made a sound that sounded like a whimper and Buck put his focus back on her. 

“So, let’s start with you name.”

“Daniella,” She said, wincing as she turned her head to look at Buck. “But my friends call me Dani.”

“Well Dani, I’m Buck,” Buck said as Hen came back over, Chimney, Eddie, and Bobby right behind her. Buck gave Bobby a look and Bobby nodded before stepping away, most likely calling Athena. “My friends are going to check you out and see what we can do about…”

“The fork on my head?” Dani asked as Hen gently started to examine her. “Oh god. This is awful. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Buck said, pulling her focus from what Hen was doing. “It’s alright.” Dani just nodded slightly, trying to not move the object protruding from her head. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“We were doing a photoshoot at the park,” Dani said. “And I was standing by the catering table when the photographer and one of the other models started getting into it because they used to date and it was a really bad breakup I guess. They started screaming at each other and throwing stuff from the table and well…” Buck just nodded. “God, it sounds so stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Buck assured her as Chimney and Hen kept working. He could feel Eddie watching as he spoke to her. “So, you’re a model.”

“Yeah,” Dani said. “Usually I do stuff for activewear, but this gig was supposed to pay well and my sister’s bachelorette party is coming up.”

“I hear those get pricey.”

“Especially if they’re a destination Bachelorette,” Dani said. “And my sister decided she wanted to go to Aruba. The plane ticket alone is going to break my bank account.” She winced again and Buck squeezed her hand, trying to distract her. Hen gave Buck a look, nodding to the fork, and he nodded. 

“Okay Dani,” Hen said. “We’re going to give you something to help with the pain and then we’re going to get that thing out, okay?” 

“I don’t like needles,” Dani said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Just squeeze my hand, okay?” Buck said and Dani nodded. “As hard as you can, I can handle it.” Dani made a small noise and then squeezed Buck’s hand. “Great, just keep doing that. You’re doing great.” Once Hen finished, Dani’s hand relaxed a small gasp escaping her throat. “You’re pretty strong.”

“Activewear model,” Dani said. “I can deadlift a hundred pounds.”

“Maybe I need some tips from you.” Dani cracked an eye open and glanced at Buck. 

“Doubtful.” Buck chuckled at that. 

“Alright Dani,” Hen said. “The fork’s out, but we’re going to take you to the hospital, okay?” Buck helped Dani up as Eddie wheeled the gurney over. 

“Thank you,” Dani said to Buck as they helped her onto the gurney. Buck just nodded with a smile as Hen and Chimney loaded her into the ambulance. He stayed there, watching the ambulance until it was out of sight. Then, when it was gone, he sighed. 

“Good work Buck.” He looked up as Bobby came over. “Athena’s heading over to the hospital to get her statement. Apparently the incident she was talking about turned into a whole brawl.” Buck just nodded. Bobby patted his shoulder and then walked off. He was about to head to the loft, to try and destress from that situation, when he felt Eddie’s fingers interlace with his. 

He couldn’t help but glance at the gesture. Though they had been dating for a while, they had both agreed to no PDA or hand holding at work. Buck had already pushed his luck his first year working there and they didn’t need the teasing from their friends and co-workers.

“I thought,” Buck said, nodding to their hands.

“I’m putting a moratorium on the PDA rule,” Eddie said, tugging Buck closer to him. “Because you were amazing just then, keeping her calm and distracted from what Hen and Chimney were doing.” His free hand reached up and gently caressed Buck’s cheek, making Buck blush. “You, Evan Buckley, have the biggest heart and I love you for that.” Buck smiled, staring adoringly at his boyfriend. Eddie just smiled back, closing the space between them to seal his lips over Buck’s.

“I love you,” Buck murmured against his lips, pressing chaste kisses to Eddie’s lips. He couldn’t let himself fall too deeply into the kiss. He didn’t want to get in trouble just because his boyfriend decided to be adorably sweet after a surprise call. 

“I know.” Buck pulled away, gaping at Eddie. “What?”

“Did you just Han Solo me?” Eddie chuckled, pulling Buck back towards him to kiss him again. 

“You’re such a dork,” Eddie said, smiling against his lips. “And I love you too.”

“Good,” Buck said. And even though they had to get back to work, even though they could very well get in trouble for their public displays of affection, they stood there for a little while longer, just reveling in the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
